


This Broken Man...

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Soldiers and Slave [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Despair, Gen, Implications of the Chips, Implied Deathfic, Sad Story, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Alone, on the anniversary of Order 66, Cody remembers what the chip has made him forget for over a year.





	This Broken Man...

 

Something was flickering through.

When he thought of General Kenobi, he felt to his _guts_ the word _traitor._ The knowledge that he had betrayed everything Cody fought for, and all of Cody's brothers.

He'd _killed_ brothers, and would again, if he wasn't put down.

For months afterwards, Cody had believed it.

But today... today was Empire Day. The galaxy celebrated the end of the war, the purchase of peace, the death of the Jedi, and Cody was no longer in the military because it didn't have room for  _clones_ anymore. Nope. Wide eyed and enthusiastic recruits were in, and the clones— those that had survived the mass... breakdowns... in the days after the war's end— were left with honorable discharge, words of commendation, and the question of what to  _do_ next.

Cody stared down at his service pistol, and felt  _it_ again:

The warmth of a hand on his shoulder. A voice murmuring  _thank you, Cody._ An amused smile. Solidarity in grief. A brother in arms, if not in blood. A man Cody would have followed into hell.

Cody was beginning to understand what the brothers who'd gone “mad” had been raving about. Weeping and yelling in the faces of those who couldn't feel it, couldn't remember it—

But Cody suspected they would all feel it someday. Some, it just took longer than others.

_“Come on, Sir, when have I ever let you down?”_

_Never, Cody._

The memories became more clear with every passing day.

And Cody wanted out.

Before they returned the rest of the way. Before he was forced to see....

Exactly. What. They'd.

Done.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [IGaveYouFairWarning](https://igaveyoufairwarning.tumblr.com/) I post occasional updates about what I'm writing/what's coming up in the future.


End file.
